High School
by sarah-jess
Summary: We all have to go through it. our own personal hell, our own private sanctuary. so, how do we live through this torture, even when we're bieng constantly bashed? we live, and that makes all the diffrence. Cannon pairings, AU, AH, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hello! it's me, yet again. thanks for everyone who reads my stories. this one was inspired by the story called My Sweet Monster by Kapootya. it's amazing, and check it out when you can. this story is about fitting in. P.S. This story is dedicated to Kapootya. :)  
disclaimer: i dun own nothing, if i did, the only copy would be in my basement.. lol..**

High school...

it's something you simply can't avoid.

The fights,  
the clicks,  
the drama,  
all the shit in between.

If something you want to avoid, just bites you in the ass, your talking about high school.

If it's somewhere you don't want to be, it's high school.

Click drama, high school.

Shit loads of teasing, high school.

Teachers who don't know anything about the subjects their teaching, high school.

Tons of pushing around, high school.

High school is the inevitable. But we all have to go through it one way or another.

The amount of pain, and anguish we get from it by going through it, doesn't pay off. Some are scarred for life. The others who did the scarring come out on top, the ones who did everything right and got caught for nothing.

The sleazes, the scumbags, and the whores.

Then there are people like us. Misfits, anarchists, "bad kids". Everything we do gets analyzed by those damn shrinks they have. Every time we get in trouble, they ask us if it was a suicide attempt.

Something that has to do with hurting ourselves. Even though we do hurt ourselves, we don't want to die. We do want to die in a sense, but it's not like intention

Every time we get fucked up at a party, we don't care. Our parent's don't care. Our peers don't care, so quite frankly, why should we? Even if we die doing it, we know out friends would care.

Even if they don't stop us from doing what we do, we still stick together. Even if we're totally beyond fucked, we still stick together.

Together for life, even though we know we'll probably not make it after 30. we're all a bunch of masochistic fucktards. We love each other, and we plan to follow each other through life, any fucking way it takes us. Partners, Compadres, buddies, friends, friends for life.

School. Something you look forward to, to escape your problems of everyday life. School, the place where it's your own personal hell. A place where your demons come to haunt you, in the forms of slutty girls, and dumb jocks. High schools a sanctuary, yet a hell hole. We all have to go through it, even though it tears us apart.

High school.

**So!, what did you think of it? it was just off the top of my head, so it may be shit. if you like it please review, if you don't, then, okay. lol. thanks for everyone who reads this, and thanks to kapootya yet again for the idea, and the dedication :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've re-done this. It just seems a bit better, and A bit more fucked up. Enjoy.**

"So, Isabella, how do you feel about that?"

Nothing you, cock-sucking, mother-fucking shrink.

And I hate Isabella.

"Great," I lied.

She smiled.

"I'll see you next week!" She sang, and led me out of the door.

The bell rang, and kids flooded the hall. I made my way to my locker, but a measly bronze haired blockage got in my way.

"Wacha doin' later, babe?"

I glared at him. "Just kidding, Bells. You know I am."

"Unfortunately, I do," I mumbled, and pushed him aside.

He stood against someone else's locker in the way the jocks do when they try to get girls.

I laughed at him, and he pouted. "Do you realize what your doing?" He shook his head. I pointed to the other hallway, and then realization dawned on his face. He straightened up, and then his back was leaned all they way against the locker. I opened my locker, and shoved my crap into it.

"Why do you always do that?" He looked me in the eyes, and I laughed.

"Because, my dear rich friend, I don't care."

He nodded, and I shook my head. I slammed my locker shut, and nobody looked my way. They were used to it. Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder, and I leaned into him.

He kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed. "So, what are you doing later?" I had to think about that one. No, the jocks were busy, I couldn't beat the shit out of 'em. Cheerleaders were going to finals, couldn't torment 'em. And my mom wasn't home. I was free to do whatever I wanted. "Doesn't matter, I'm free," I smirked, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pushed me up against a locker, and locked his lips with mine. I pushed him away. "PDA, dude, pda."

"Right," He grumbled.

"Why do you do that anyways?" I asked, dead serious.

I was the plain, 5'6, brunette, brown-eyed one. He was the greek-like, 6'2, bronze-haired, green eyed one.

I paled in comparison.

"You never do see yourself clearly, do you?" His brows furrowed in confusion, and he kissed me. A soft, gentle, kiss to reassure my feelings.

"I guess I do," I mumbled, and then the tardy bell rang.

"I'll see you later," He kissed me again, and ran off to his class.

He had english; I had history.

I used to like history, but this teacher ruined it for me. And his shaved head, and wolverine sideburns didn't help matters either. I was always late to his class, and I would never break that streak.

I strolled into his class, and he just rolled his eyes. He didn't care about this damn class, or any classes for that matter. He wanted to be a lawyer.

I just wanted him out of this fucking school already.

"Take a seat, Mirzes swan." I hate your fucking pronunciation, dick-bag.

"Yeah, Yeah, I fucking know," I took a seat.

"Get started on the warm-up, Isabelah."

"I know, I know," I waved my hand at him, and I could feel his eyes on me.

Creepazoid.

Even after the twenty minutes in class, i could _still _feel his eyes on me.

I got up, grabbed my stuff, and walked out of class.

"Mirzes Swan!" He shouted. "Your getting an F!"

"I KNOW!" I shouted right back. "And I'm going to die young! I don't give a fuck!"

The class didn't gasp, and I didn't pester.

I ran to my car, and someone was already waiting there for me. I slid in, and banged my head repeatedly against the steering wheel. Edward's hands wrapped around my shoulder, and he pulled me back. My hair was over my face. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

He brushed my hair out of my face, and wiped the tears. "Stop," I pushed him away. "Lets just get piss ass drunk and forget all of this please?"

He nodded, and lifted a bottle of the back of the car. I smiled, and he put it back and started to drive.

Soon enough, we were at the meadow, and I was pulling the bottle out of the car.

I took a nice, long swig, and shook my head. Edward grabbed the bottle out of my hand, and swigged himself. He took one look at me, and roughly shoved me up against a tree. He pulled up my skirt, pulled down his pants, and slid his cock into me.

I moaned, and he pumped faster and faster until we both came.

Thats why I liked Edward. He knew me. He knew when I needed a fuck, and when I needed a drink.

We had no-strings attached sex.

He pulled out of me, and I fell to the floor.

He laid down right next to me, and offered me the bottle. I took another swig, and passed it back to him.

I hated my life. So much.

But it was high school.

Everything sucked in High school.

"Look! I knew that skank was a whore!" Someone shouted, and I pulled my skirt up.

Too late.


End file.
